


swish swish

by domniall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rowing, cute thicc boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: Phil catches the rowing club practice and catches a little more for the 5th rower.





	swish swish

**Author's Note:**

> dan. literally asked for this in his live show and fuck i'm going to supply. i honestly. want him to read this so like. if ya want, tweet this to him @danielhowell thanks a lot 
> 
> don't show phil he can't know i let him down like this 
> 
> i don't even like katy perry that much but phil keeps saying swish swish and the story deals with water and i guess water makes weird noises so here

The water wooshed past quickly and Phil looked up from his pen and paper that was strewn across his lap. 

In the distance, the boat filled with slim men came faster and faster down the canal with the caller out front calling out directions. Phil could hear him from the shore; it was that loud. 

The rowing club. 

He really didn’t want to continue on with his homework, so he instead focused on the men tugging and pushing the oars through the murky water that created waves that crashed all the way up near where Phil was sitting near. 

As the approached, grunts and groans could be heard from the men randomly, some with longer blond hair and others with short brown. The closer they got as well, Phil noticed they had on no shirts except for the caller. 

He continued watching them closer after the new found information, holding himself up now with his arms extended out behind himself. The paper and pen nearly fell off his lap into the grass beneath him. 

He could see distinct features now; the front guy had sort of a big nose and the middle guy was smaller than the rest of them while the very last guy was just perfect.

Philly locks and three bears, Phil thought to himself. He snorted a short laugh. Those aren’t the bears you’d want your kids to see. 

He watched the last guy, brown hair and long arms. Maybe that’s why he was in the back? Picking up the slack of the rest of the men? 

Phil reminds himself he doesn’t know how rowing works or what any of them do besides… row. 

He would really like to get to know about it if they were his teachers. 

The boat had now made it in front of Phil, taking them about 2 minutes to get their way up the canal. Phil thought that was good time. They were going super fast. However, from the screams Phil was hearing from the caller, he was wrong. Really wrong. 

He winced out a little as they stopped in the water and the yelling continued. 

“Sync! You’re in sync! Do I need to write down a definition for you people?!” The caller was standing down looming down over the rowers. Boy in the back didn’t seem amused as he was leaning over the back of the both and stretching himself out. His arms were really long. 

“Howell, since you’re so nonchalant and relaxed, you can pull the boat back as you all swim back to shore. Off!” 

Phil was a bit shocked. His eyes widened a little while each member turned and dived off into the water with no hesitation. 

Except for the last one, who waited for the caller to come towards him. They were talking lightly, Phil couldn’t hear anything but the splashes of the other team mates making their way back to shore. 

Finally the last one from the boat, Howell, Phil knew him as, dived down and out before coming to the top. With his long arm, he took a hold of the end of the boat and began leading it back to where Phil was, the caller still in it, sitting now. 

How strong does somebody have to be to do that? Or is Phil just not aware of how water and boats work. 

He sat himself up as he saw the team members make their way up on land and made it seem he was doing work rather than oogling them coming out of the water. They didn’t seem to notice him as they walked past where he sat off to the side under some trees and shrubbery. 

He glanced back to Howell in the water and he wasn’t far off, swimming pretty fast even with a boat in one arm. 

Impressive, Phil thought. 

They made it up onto land quickly and oh. Okay. The last one named Howell looked different up close. He was tall, probably taller than Phil, which impossible, but he didn’t seem that muscular. His arms were thick, though with strong thighs. 

Phil let out a soft humph and watched as he made it up the beach. With a glance over at him, Phil knew he had been spotted by the boat boy. 

The caller was up with the rest of the men so it was just Howell looking over at him as he rung out his hair, shaking the wet curls out. His shorts stuck to his thighs. 

“Were you watching us?” The boat boy asks and Phil goes wide eyed for a moment. 

“Uhm… uh. No. Just. Listening. Hard to not.” Phil chokes out and then laughs lightly. 

The boy just snorts. 

“Is he.. always that mean?” 

“What, Dave?” Phil shrugged. Who the hell was Dave? 

“If you mean the loud guy, that isn’t his mean voice. Just frustrated. Trying to get five guys to row at the same time isn’t the easiest while keeping your speed and balance into play.” 

He reaches up to mess with his hair again and Phil follows a drop of water falling down across his chest. 

“I see… You’re really fast, though.” 

“Thanks.” He grins and the best dimple sinks into his right cheek. “You should come see us at our tournament this Saturday.” 

“Oh.. I guess. How much are tickets?” Phil squints his eyes a little as he looks at Dan, the sun peeking through the clouds above. 

“No worries about that. What’s your name? I’ll have them for you at the ticket counter.” 

Wait, is this flirting? 

“Uhm. Oh, Phil. Lester. Thank you?” 

He grins even bigger. “You’re welcome, nice to meet you. I’m Dan, by the way.” 

Dan turns when he hears his name being called from the crew. 

“I’m also leaving by the way? I’ll see you later, Phil!” He jogs off before Phil can let out another breath and he’s bewildered. 

He also has plans? 

That’s new. And nice. He at least gets to see more of Dan and more rowing. 

Phil smiles to himself before looking down at his notebook. He’ll not do homework here more often.


End file.
